


The End of A Season

by sugarpixi



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 10:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13362951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarpixi/pseuds/sugarpixi
Summary: Every year Reiji Kotobuki and Aine Kisaragi have a reunion around New Year's time. AKA Just an Angsty Reiji story.





	The End of A Season

**Author's Note:**

> I finally finished my Quartet Night Winter fanfic exchange! It's been a ride! I have been paired with firestriker888 yet again! <3   
> I hope you enjoy!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Utapri, it belongs to Brocolli. 

The End of A Season 

It was like clockwork. After Christmas and going into the new year, Ai would 'stop.' Usually, it would happen gradually. He would experience what he referred to were glitches, in which he would be in and out of consciousness. Then he would eventually stop. When this first happened, they all had to work to get him into Reiji's car as he was very heavy. But since then they had figured around this time was a mandatory routine check up to Hakase's it wasn't much of a problem as he would consciously decide on his own to get into Reiji's car to be driven for maintenance. 

This particular day looked like it may be just like the very first. Ai's body was stiff on the couch, his eyes wide open and dull. Ranmaru found him and lightly brushed his hand over his eyes to close them with a shudder. He then had walked over to Reiji's door and started yelling. 

“Oi! Reiji! It's Ai--” 

At the mention of Ai, Reiji's door swung open and he walked out, followed by Camus walking out of his room who grunted. On a normal occasion he would probably complain about how loud their bassist was being, but today, he was going to use what little tact he could muster. Reiji lead the way back to the living room, a grave look on his face. But upon arriving he sighed with relief as Ai turned to face him. 

“It looks like I fell asleep, I'm sorry if I startled you.” 

There was a collective sigh of relief and a “Thank God,” from both Camus and Ranmaru who glanced at one another with narrowed eyes, before turning away hastily. The clear jingling sound of Reiji's laughter broke through the tension, a common occurrence in these situations. 

“Now, now, Ai Ai! If you were feeling anything off, then you should have come to me immediately!” the brunette's playful, singsong voice was laced with a concerned and scolding tone. 

“Sorry to worry everyone. It must be that time. Reiji.” 

Ai stood up and glanced at Reiji and there was an understanding between them. 

“Then, we will see you next year,” the brunette chimed, making both the bassist and Count scoff. 

***  
“I'm sorry if I worried you,” The cyan haired man muttered, buckling his seat belt after sliding into the passenger seat of Reiji's car.

Reiji's eyes narrowed slightly, glancing at his cyan haired companion from the corner of his eyes, twisting the key in the ignition. 

“Aine...” he said barely above a whisper. 

Aine casually put his hands behind his head and leaned into the cushion of the car seat. 

“Yo, Reiji.” he replied with a smirk.   
“That was a good show you put on back there, I don't think Ran Ran or Myu chan noticed.” 

“It looks like I've still got it!” Aine bragged. Acting was one of his strong points. Boy, was he good at it, because no one noticed his pain at all, or his silent cries for help. Reiji's mouth formed a straight line, quiet and lost in such somber thoughts. 

“What's wrong? Aren't you glad to see me?” He teased. 

“I was just thinking... You know I'm happy to see you!” He said with a bright smile but inside his chest his heart clenched. 

“We'll be spending another New Years together.” the cyan haired boy said softly.

It was like magic that happened around the same time every year. Aine would 'come back' in Ai's body. They spent it at a little vacation house. The same one that they spent in since childhood. It was their tradition that ended due to the incident but continued after they found that Aine could occasionally manifest inside of Ai. 

“How have you been, Reiji?” he asked breaking yet another silence that befell them. Sometimes it was hard to start a good rapport. The knowledge that Aine could see what Ai has seen made things seem repetitive, still, it was not like he could see into his mind or his heart. 

“Everything is great! I think Quartet Night is really making progress! Our music has always been good, but personally as a group I think we are finally hitting it off!” 

Once the brunet finished raving, there was a lighthearted chiming laughter that rang through the air and echoed in the small green bug the pair were in. The sound was pleasant to his ears. It gave it a tingly feeling. But once again his chest tightened. Outside, tiny flakes of white began to fall. Like a child Aine pressed his fingers to the glass, his warm breath fogged the glass. 

“Waaahh....!” he cried, eyes widening with wonder. 

Now it was Reiji's turn to laugh. He couldn't blame him. It was a wonder he could experience 'in the flesh' rather than being in bed. More than snow, he loved the ocean. But Ai's body made it a little hard to enjoy it in the way he wanted. He couldn't wade long in the water. The sun could easily overheat him The sand could get into who knows what parts they shouldn't get into. It was ironic to Aine how troublesome it was, that the place he chose as his final resting place was just a nuisance to the vessel that was supposed to be his salvation from himself. 

Aine turned the radio on and the volume up. The rest of the ride went by like that-- Music blaring inside of Reiji's tiny green car, and Aine's voice singing along with the songs that played. It made the brunet feel relieved and relax a little. He didn't know why he was on edge. It was just another New Years, like last year and the year before the last. Now that Reiji was thinking of it, it wasn't anything special and these were moments that moved passed like a blur, yet moments he cherished and looked forward to when they came. It was something that gave him comfort because it gave him feelings of familiarity. 

***

As they neared the building, Reiji held in his breath. He didn't let it go until they were both out of the car and standing in front of the door. But when they entered, the atmosphere changed. Everything felt nostalgic like he had just stepped into a memory. Like always they started by exploring the place. They played a game of hide and seek Reiji hiding in plain sight just to make Aine laugh or at the least crack some smiles. Aine playing the game so seriously he challenged Reiji to a point of exhaustion. Then they bought groceries and Reiji would cook. Usually around this time, Aine would take a nap. But this time he was in the kitchen watching his best friend. After insisting many times, the brunet gave in and allowed his best friend to help him. It was a blessing in disguise as he was preoccupied with helping him cook and spoke mainly of the activity at hand. He was never much of a chef but enjoyed helping Reiji out. 

“I'm happy I'll be able to eat the karrage you made!” Aine said happily. 

“Just like old times!” Reiji said with a grin, “You weren't here for Christmas so..”

He trailed off and he turned to face his friend. 

“Want to call that bakery that makes that cake that you like so much?” 

A small squeak escaped the cyan haired male, his eyes widened and sparkled. Every year Reiji ordered it himself while he slept, it was the centerpiece in the spread of food he prepared for them. There was something about calling the bakery himself that made it feel special. Maybe because he actually felt helpful for once. Maybe it was because doing something so simple and mundane made him feel alive—more like a person. He sat down and got comfortable in a chair as he dialed the number and started ordering. Reiji turned from the stove to look at him, his lips curved up into a small smile as he watched him ordering his cake in a very animated fashion. He was obviously not used to it stumbling over words, clumsily forming sentences. But in the end, he looked satisfied after the call. 

“Sorry my gift for you is the same every year.” Reiji apologized, placing a bowl of chicken in the middle of the table. 

“The fact that you remembered... and that I get to spend the day with you, it's the best!”Aine beamed.

A slight blush crept on the brunet's face and a crooked goofy smile graced his face before shortly joining his friend. They both ate their share of chicken, Reiji complimenting his with some beer. Aine insisted on having one, despite his friend playfully teasing that he needed to finish it. He struggled to drink it but finished and decided to wash everything down with water.

When they had their fill of chicken, Reiji brought out some sparkler candles one for him and Aine each. The cyan haired male quirked an eyebrow at him. With laughter in voice he teased him.

“What are we, children?” 

Reiji couldn't count how many times already, but it was yet another instance in which he had to stop what he was doing, including breathe and rack his brain and wonder if he was having some out of body experience. All he knew was when he was in that house, it was like a place where time stopped and he was surrounded in happiness. 

“Reiji?” 

Aine's soft voice broke through his reverie. He answered finally, apologizing for going into a daze. 

“I suppose not, you are proof we're getting old!” his best friend scolded. 

Reiji laughed it off. But those words sent another pang of pain into his heart. He watched for any sign of Aine realizing what he just said but there was none. 

“It wouldn't be new years without something like this!” Reiji explained, dancing a little with the candles in hand. 

“I guess...” Aine agreed, following suit. 

Once they were done playing around with it the cyan haired male tried to put it out by blow on it However, it sparked back to life every time. In frustration he glared at Reiji, still playfully fiddling around with his own while Aine looked longingly at the cake. The brunet stopped immediately when he saw his friend's expression. 

“Ok, let me handle it.” He said gathering all of the sparkler candles into one hand. He figured it would be simple and easy like a lighter trick or the many other times he played in fire growing up. But as he took the little sparks in between his fingers for each candle he noticed the tips of his fingers stinging more and more, puffing up. Aine winced, seeing it as well. 

“Reiji--”

“There! We can have cake now!” Reiji chimed, setting down the candles beside the cake and cutting a slice for him and Aine. 

***  
Once all the food was put away the pair enjoyed the warmth of the fire place as they sat on the couch. 

“Reiji, you know what I would like? I'd like if you can sing me a song.” A hint of shyness was in his voice and he felt a bit warm for even asking such a thing Reiji smiled and without much of a protest he started to sing. It was a new song, one he was in the middle of working on. By the end of it, he felt the weight of Aine leaning onto him. 

“Hearing you sing is probably the best gift.” He mumbled sleepily. Even in his fatigue he managed to clap in the special way he did just for Reiji. 

Reiji couldn't find any words. Time passed between them so only the crackling of the fire was audible. Then, Aine spoke again.

“I want to give an equally good gift back, Reiji. This new year, I want you to be happy, genuinely happy in all that you do. Also, please, take care of Ai.” 

The brunet found himself in shock yet again by such words. They made him feel warm inside but at the same time his stomach tied itself into knots. Why did such encouraging words feel sad to him as well? He pondered on it until he fell asleep. 

Reiji was awoken by a familiar pattern of sound. Why was Aine clapping for him? It sounded a bit off... He slowly became aware of where he was. It was dark, the fire had gone out a while now, but he was still very warm. 

“Ah, Reiji.” came a familiar voice.

“Ai...?” the brunet asked groggily. 

“I apologize if I woke you but I suddenly felt like I had to do that... Is this what humans call instinct?”

The android asked the question but at the same time he didn't seem to be searching for an answer. 

“This place, I haven't been here but it feels familiar... I raised my temperature a little because you would have probably frozen out here and I didn't want to disturb you...” Ai went on to explain. 

Tears welled up in Reiji's eyes and he practically jumped on Ai, wrapping his arms around him. The android in his confusion attempted to empathize, returning the embrace and stroking his hair. 

Outside, the snow continued to fall. The scene was one that appeared in movies or on paintings. Every year, at that time of the year, it would snow. The snow would then melt to welcome a new season. Just like how every year Aine would come back into his life and they would spend a little time together. But, he only had one day with his dear friend. For Reiji, he was sure it a true end to a season.


End file.
